


Mr. & Mr.

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: After the Robron wedding press event, Danny and Ryan have a chat, and an event of their own...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/gifts).



> I blame Dani (theprincessed) for this entirely (it's not actually her fault, but... she's getting the blame haha).
> 
> I don't actually know where this came from, cause me and fluff... it isn't something that I usually write. Neither is RPF though so... enjoy, and let me know what you think. :)

Finally free of the journalists, Danny ducks through the door as it's closing and heads down the corridor towards the dressing rooms. Spying Ryan further down, he breaks into a jog, catching the older man up.

“Oi, you could've waited for me!” He calls as he reaches Ryan's side and they start to walk down the corridor together.

Ryan chuckles. “You were in your element, didn't want to disturb you.” He answers, knocking his arm against Danny's shoulder playfully. “Made a change from you gazing at me longingly, anyway.” He adds, pushing the next set of double doors open.

Danny stops in his tracks; nearly gets hit by the door as it swings back, saved only by Ryan's quick reflexes catching it before it whacks him in the face. “You what?” He says, incredulous.

“You, gazing at me longingly while I was talking in there,” Ryan replies, indicating back up the corridor, towards the studio doors where the Woolpack set is located.

“I wasn't!” Danny says indignantly.

Ryan nods, laughing. “Oh, you were. Gazing at me with loving eyes, you were,” he teases. “Seriously, in front of the cameras though? People will talk...”

Danny glares at him. “Shut up.” In a quieter voice, he adds, “Just... miss you that's all. I hardly see you anymore.”

“Danny, we live in the same house.”

Danny whacks him in the arm. “I meant at work. The new guys were great and all, but... they aren't you.” He looks down, embarrassed.

Ryan slings an arm around his shoulders, tugging him through the door properly and letting it swing shut. “Hey... that's all done, we're back working together soon.”

“I know...”

Ryan presses a soft kiss to Danny's lips and starts them down the corridor again. They move along in silence, until Ryan starts to chuckle. They come to a stop simultaneously, and Danny looks at him in confusion.

“Are you... are you humming the wedding march?” Ryan asks, eyebrows raised.

Danny stops. Clears his throat. “No!” He denies, failing to fight the blush he can feel rising in his cheeks. “Shut up!”

“You were!” Ryan's laughing properly now, a massive grin on his face. Danny scowls, stomps off away from Ryan, who jogs to catch him up. “Aww, don't be like that!” He teases.

Danny keeps walking. “Nothing to it... just... wedding stuff. Filming it, this press event... Valentines Day... nothing else!” He says firmly. “Don't start.”

Ryan grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Turning Danny to face him, he's frowning. “I wasn't... unless... you were?” He asks. “Thinking about marriage and stuff, I mean.” Danny doesn't answer. “It's alright if you were... can't say I haven't thought about it myself, with all this stuff going on.”

Danny looks at him. “What... us... getting married? You've thought about it?” It wasn't something they'd ever talked about, despite the length of time they'd been together. He didn't think it was something Ryan had considered but... looks like he was wrong.

“'Course. Think you'd make a fantastic Mr. Hawley.” He grins.

Danny scoffs. “You'd make a great Mr. Miller, you mean.” He responds, and Ryan laughs. Danny soon finds himself pressed between Ryan's long body and the wall as the older man kisses him hard, flicking Danny's cap off his head as he does. Their tongues twist together and their bodies almost become one before they pull apart, breathless, grinning at each other like idiots. “You like that idea, then,” Danny says, cupping Ryan through his jeans.

The older man moans, tugs him close again. “Might do,” he teases. “So...” he smirks. “We engaged now, are we?”

Danny snorts. “You didn't even ask me properly!”

Ryan shrugs. “Later,” he tells him, mouthing at Danny's neck.

Danny groans. “Still can't believe you beat me at Mr and Mr,” he says, thinking back to earlier that afternoon.

Ryan's reply is muffled against his skin. Pulling back, he repeats himself. “I'll make it up to you.”

Danny grins, bites his lip. “You'd better.” Spying the door to what he knows is a roomy storeroom beside them, he tugs Ryan towards it. “And I want a proper proposal, or this engagement ain't happening.”

Ryan grins as he pulls Danny into another kiss, backing them towards the storeroom door.

“And a ring!” Danny adds as the door closes behind them, Ryan already pushing Danny's jacket off his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
